csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zygerrian
The Zygerrians were a sentient species of Near-Humans native of the planet Zygerria. The species was well-known for its long history of violence, war, and slavery, which they viewed as a natural order of life. This contributed to the fact that the Zygerrians were regarded somewhat primitive, but at the same time feared across the galaxy. The founders of the Zygerrian Slavers Guild, the Zygerrians conducted slaving operations in the Outer Rim Territories for centuries before the Clone Wars. At one point, the species was crushed by the Jedi Order, but they eventually recovered. During the Clone Wars, the Zygerrians allied with the Confederacy of Independent Systems led by Count Dooku in hopes of expanding their slaver empire. The Confederacy supplied them with the captured Togruta population of the planet Kiros, whom the Zygerrians hoped to sell at an auction. However, misunderstandings between Dooku and the Zygerrian Queen Miraj Scintel led to Scintel's death, while the Togruta were rescued by the Jedi. Appearance & Biology Society & Culture History The Zygerrians were organized under it's Zygerrian Slave Empire which prospered from it's slave trade. Unfortunatley, the Republic outlawed slavery and the Jedi crushed their slave trade''http://www.starwars.com/explore/encyclopedia/groups/zygerrians/'' By the time of the Separatist Crisis, the Zygerrians, along with the Karazak Slavers Cooperative and the Thalassian slavers, once again emerged as one of the leading slaver organizations, with an estimated income of billions of credits. By the time the Clone Wars broke, Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, offered the CIS's support and to supply it's slave empire with slaves captured by battle droids from neutral worlds. The Zygerrians, along with it's queen, Miraj Scintel dreamt of expanding their influence, knowing that the republic was busy with it's war. Thus they allied with the Confederacy. When the CIS occupied the Togruta colony of Kiros, Zygerrian Commander Darts D'Nar was sent by Dooku and his people to take command of it's droid forces. Once there, D'Nar order the droids to round up Kiro's citizens. The Togrutas were then taken to labor processing hub on Kadavo. Unfortunately, the Republic and the Jedi found out about the Zygerrians' plans and sent 3 jedi and a clone captain. Scintel then had her slave auction with a brigand named Lars Quell (in reallity, Jedi General Skywalker) and his slave (Commander Ahsoka Tano). Prime minister Atai Molec then brought out Jedi General Kenobi. Scintel proclaimed the Jedi as nothing but slaves of the Republic. Scintel then odered Quell to whip the Jedi. Quell then revealed as jedi and tried to take stop the Zygerrians. However, they were captured. Skywalker and his apprentice were then taken as slave while Kenobi and the clone captain were taken to Kadavo. Scintel then devised a plan that would enslave the Jedi to her. Unfortunately, Dooku did not approve of the idea and ordered her to execute the Jedi. Scintel refused. Dooku and Molec moved against with Dooku killing Scintel. Unfortunately, Skywalker and his apprentice escaped and liberated the labor processing hub, dealing another blow to the Zygerrian business. Notes & References External Link Category:CIS People